Sugarcane
Sugarcane is my oc. Don't use her without my permission. She is the protagonist of the prologue in Not a Sight. Backstory "I love making smoothies, especially when I think about how Queen Glory fought those Mudwings!" When SugarCane was born she didn't know her parents, (Like most Rainwings). SugarCane was unusual, she loved playing with animals, playing in water, searching for fruit, and napping. After many days of doing this, she got captured by Queen Moorhen. They caught her because they could get the most juicy and sweet fruit. After a year, Queen Glory found out the energetic, fun loving Rainwing was gone, she saved her. But for the first time ever, she saw SugarCane a different color than green, she was a dull gray. When Glory saved her, SugarCane didn't go far from the village and she kept a watchful eye. After the rescue, she met a red Rainwing named Licorice. He stared at her and they became good freinds. Description "Ahh, if only I didn't like the color green. I could be the colors of my smoothies," Sugarcane is a small, cute Rainwing dragonet that has green scales and dark green underscales and membranes. She has minty colored spots on her body. Her horns are a light brown. Her tail is just curved enough to be like a Rainwing's. Her eyes are sapphire blue. She has a black leather sack to hold her fruits. There are two pockets, one for fruit, and one for sugar. The front has a sewn on apple to represent what it is for. Personality "I wonder if Queen Glory thinks I'm fun," SugarCane is a fun loving Rainwing who just loves nature. She has many friends and thinks Queen Glory adores her. She loves Queen Glory just as much as Kinkajou She loves everyone and everything and doesn't mind being wet. Relationships "Hmmmm, I hope my friends think I'm their friend," Queen Glory Although SugarCane thinks Queen Glory adores her, she might just think of SugarCane as one other subject. Even though she did save her, it might of been because SugarCane is a subject and she must protect her subjects. Licorice When she met Licorice he stared into her eyes. SugarCane thinks this was because he thought she would be an amazing friend. But he might actually have a crush on her. Queen Moorhen She definitely didn't like Queen Moorhen, this is because she wasn't her favorite color, which is very unusual. She was saved but Queen Moorhen wants to start a war with the Rainwings for taking their "amazing fruit finder." Trivia "I wanna tell you everything about me!" * Sugarcane is a type of plant you use to make sugar. * Sugarcane's favorite food is sugar. * When she was captured, she sat in a small stone cell. * Sugarcane is always green, even her eyes are green. * She can find the best fruit, which is why the Mudwings captured her. Gallery "Hmmmm, art just isn't really my thing, unless it's green," Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng)